There exists a subculture of gay men at high risk for club drug use and unsafe sexual behavior for whom working out/physique building is central to their life. Currently available prevention material that focuses strictly on drug use or safer sex is not engaging this gay subculture concerned with body image. ACCESS will develop club drug prevention and HIV risk reduction videotapes and brochures that incorporate NIDA's science-based prevention messages and that are culturally appropriate and appealing to this hard-to-engage subculture that frequents health clubs. These innovative materials will use a fitness/exercise medium that appeals to the subpopulation as a vehicle to transfer prevention information. Phase one includes three parts: 1) An anonymous survey of gay men who frequent health clubs will be conducted to assess interest in fitness/exercise materials and perceived usefulness and availability of current substance abuse prevention and HIV risk reduction materials. 2) Development of prototypes of fitness training materials (videos and brochures) to transfer prevention messages. These prototypes will be pilot tested and commercialized in Phase I1. 3) A focus group of prevention providers who work with gay men and focus groups of gay men who utilize health clubs will be conducted to assess their level of acceptance and satisfaction with the prototypes.